100 Ways to Piss Off Robin
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: This is the result of a really huge idea when bored. 100 ways to get Robin angry! :D If any of you think any of the numbers need repairing or fixing, review please, I'd appreciate it Humor/oneshot


100 Ways to make Robin angry

100 Ways to make Robin angry

--

Just because I was bored

--

1: Ask him if he ever had a crush on Batman.

2: Ask him if there's a sex toy in the bat-cave

3: Call him pretending to be a hair gel salesman then tell him it was a prank and hang up

4: Call him pretending to be an ex-boyfriend of Starfire (as long as you can get a VERY LONG-RANGE restraining order against him)

5. Tell him Starfire is pregnant with Batman's child

6. Tell him Starfire is ugly

7. Tell him he's ugly

8: Do 6 and 7 at the same time

9. Tell him he loves Slade.

10. Tell him anything about Slade

11. Tell him Slade is his father

12. Tell him Raven is the new leader of the Teen Titans.

13. Tell him Starfire is an alien that can't get pregnant

14. Replace his hair gel with taffy

15. Replace his hair gel with cookie dough.

16. Replace his hair gel with taffy AND cookie dough.

17. Put his underwear on a flagpole

18. Switch Starfire's clothes with his clothes and vice versa

19. Paint his room pink

20. Paint him pink

21. Put glue all over his staff.

22. Paint his staff to look like a pencil

23. Replace his favorite food with bat-shaped candies

24. Sing 'DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO, BAAATMAAAN… AND ROBIN… IN THE BAAAAT CAAAVE'

25. Tell him Starfire is pregnant with Aqualad's baby.

26. Tell him he'll die if he has sex with Starfire because aliens are poisonous

27. Buy and give him a Batman-styled cake with "You may be small, but you're still cooler than Robin!" and put 4 candles on it

28. Do number 27 and put a note that says 'Happy 4th Birthday!'

29. Tell him Cyborg is actually 25

30. Tell him Batman wants his number

31. Tell him Starfire gave you her number

32. Tell him Starfire has AIDS

33. Tell him anyone has AIDS, then laugh, and then say, "You probably do too"

34. Make a poem about his hair gel

35. Make a poem about his suffocating in space on his wedding day

36. Make a poem about how much he loves his green tights

37. Write a song titled 'Tights are for gays, Robin'

38. Have somebody tie his mask to the ceiling and then say Beast Boy did it

39. Dare him to explain to Starfire what 'giving head' means

40. Dare him to explain to Raven why she's so creepy

41. Make him a pie that says "You looked cute when Mother May-Eye combed your hair, but now you're back in Batman's liar!"

42. Make a poem for him using the same thing in 41

43. Sell pictures on the street of Raven in a dress, signed by 'Robin'

44. Do 43 and then tell Raven that Robin's doing it

45. Do 44 over and over again

46. Repeat number 45

47. Repeat number 46

48. In his sleep, pour all of his hair gel on everything he owns and then set the bottle back in place

49. Do the above, but instead, stick it in Beast Boy's room

50. Tell him Slade has a tracker up his butt

51. Tell him Slade has a tracker up Starfire's butt

52. Tell him Starfire goes commando in public all the time

53. Tell him he should go commando

54. Tell him Starfire just changed her name to Ur'anus.

55. Set him up on a date with Kitten

56. Wait until he's on a date with Starfire, and tell Kitten where it is

57. Claim to be from Starfire's planet and claim to be her son, and then tell him she has fake boobs

58. Run like hell after 57

59. Steal the Starfire doll and throw it at him

60. Steal the Robin doll and pour hair gel on it, and then set it next to the bottle in the morning

61. Claim to have the power to smell losers

62. After 61, claim that's how you found him

63. Tell him that Slade has a photo collection of Starfire

64. Send him a package full of pictures of Slade in the mail

65. Throw a bucket of hair gel at him

66. Tell him if Starfire ever needs an Earth job, there's a McDonalds opening in Gotham that sells Batman toys.

67. Pour his hair gel on the floor next to his bed so he slips when he gets up

68. Stick a note to the side of the hair gel bottle saying "You got off the wrong side of the bed this morning!" after 67

69. Fake a note saying "Greetings. I have gone to marry Aqualad in Hawaii." and wait until Starfire's out of his sight, and then stick it to his staff

70. Call him Wonder Banana

71. Call him Wonder Boob

72. Call him Robbie-poo

73. Call him Slade's pet

74. Call him Bird Boy

75. Call him Boy Blunder

76. Send him a pet Robin in the mail

77. Send him a bottle of Diet Coke in the mail and have a letter that says "I heard you and Raven ran out of drug money, so I sent you some Coke"

78. Tell him beer actually kills Starfire's alien race and tell him it's impossible to catch Starfire drunk.

79. Give Starfire a beer and tell her Robin gave it to her as a gift

80. Do the above, but give her more than one, and then go tell Robin she's in trouble

81. Send him a pet parrot that repeats the phrase, 'Save me, Wonderbread!" over and over

82. Tell him the only reason Starfire can fly is because Red Bull gives her wings

83. Tell him birds need Red Bull, and hand him one

84. Shoot him with a water gun, and say "Oops, sorry, I'm bird hunting"

85. Come up to his face with a telescope and scream, "I'm bird watching!"

86. Tell Kitten she needs another Prom Date

87. Tell him he made Starfire a lesbian

88. Tell him Starfire has a 600-year life span and she's actually 80 years old.

89. Tell him Starfire doesn't wear panties, and that you've checked

90. Call him a Gay Ninja

91. Say "Starfire sure is gay all the time" and add on, "Oops, I mean happy gay, so… she sure is a happy gay"

92. Throw purple paint over his head, and then all over Raven's room, and trap him in Raven's room with a wet brush and an empty bucket of purple paint

93. Tell Robin that Starfire only wants all his money

94. Call Starfire a slut

95. Claim that Paris Hilton is Starfire's sister

96. Shave the Starfire doll's head and send it to Robin in a fake Barbie Doll box labeled "The New Britney Spears"

97. Tell him he should stop eating at McDonalds

98. Tell him Starfire is allergic to him

99. Ask him why he doesn't have a beak if his name is Robin

100. Show him this list and then run for your life

Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
